


your dangerous gaze is all but sweet (i can’t see anything but your lips)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junyoung is like a trauma, like a vice - Juyeon has forgiven him,has learned to forgive him,and still wants him. He still craves the aftershock that comes after kissing him. The world is about to end, and all Juyeon can think about is his lips. How much he wants to kiss him. He is the universe in ecstatic motion and his lips are the galaxy’s edge and he holds constellations in his eyes.Gosh,his eyes. Juyeon wants to remember what it feels like to drown in his eyes; he wants to commit to the look in his eyes to the eternity. Tohiseternity.





	your dangerous gaze is all but sweet (i can’t see anything but your lips)

Bae Junyoung has a mouth like Heaven, but Lee Juyeon knows he’s made for sin.

Junyoung is like a trauma, like a vice - Juyeon has forgiven him, _has learned to forgive him,_ and still wants him. He still craves the aftershock that comes after kissing him. The world is about to end, and all Juyeon can think about is his lips. How much he wants to kiss him. He is the universe in ecstatic motion and his lips are the galaxy’s edge and he holds constellations in his eyes. **_Gosh,_** his eyes. Juyeon wants to remember what it feels like to drown in his eyes; he wants to commit to the look in his eyes to the eternity. To _his_ eternity.

There is something poetic about the fascination that make his eyes glimmer at the mere sight of him; something so poetic and pure and lovingly. Juyeon stares at Junyoung with pure adoration, naked fascination, raw oblation - Junyoung is art in its purest form. Junyoung is perfect in every way there is to be perfect, and Juyeon loves him. Adores him. Kisses the ground he walks on, his hands, his knuckles, his feet. Everything about Junyoung is a synonym of perfection, and it’s up to Juyeon to corrupt his poetic essence and pervert the reminiscent innocence in him. Junyoung is the only one who can ever save him. Juyeon wants Junyoung to save him.

_(So he does. Junyoung saves him.)_

Junyoung trails his skin with his fingertips, soft touch as he delineates his silhouette and molds his body in his hands. Juyeon wants to be good for him and for him only, wants to be perfect for him. Junyoung says he is good and wants to be bad for him and for him only. Juyeon is foolish and in love, because he will be anything and everything as long as he gets to be with him. 

“I'm good, but I wanna be bad for you. _Just for you, Juyeon._ ”

He could never be bad, because he’s an angel and angels aren’t bad. Angels are beautiful and pure and innocent - angels have no bad side and that’s what makes them angels. Juyeon, however, is no angel. He is bad, and he is good at being bad. Juyeon is the type of violence junyoung cannot swallow, a constant reminder of how he is failing and falling - at this point, he is no longer an angel; he is just as mundane and evil as Auyeon. angels aren’t supposed to fall or fail, but he does. He falls. He fails. 

Junyoung is a piece of heaven stuck at the back of his throat, a constant reminder of his one and only weakness - Junyoung is what makes him vulnerable, is what makes him human, is what makes him a liability. His feelings for Junyoung are what make him mortal. Juyeon is irrefragably in love with him, fated to an eternity with the impossibility of ever hating him. _Of ever not loving him._ Juyeon has no choice - he cannot help falling deeper and deeper. Part of him fears that even if he had a choice, he’d still choose him. Over and over again. The other part of him ignores the emptiness inside of him every time Junyoung kisses him. Junyoung is the beginning of his idealized forever and ever. So he stays, because Junyoung is, to a painful extent, all he has. Juyeon doesn’t want to know what it feels like to have the world in his hands and the emptiness that comes after the realization that feelings are temporary and so are people. So are angels and demons and God and everything in between heaven and hell. So are they. **_Vulnerable and temporary._**

(Juyeon liked the emptiness in him when he didn’t know it was there. Juyeon loves him, yes, he would die for him. He would live for him, which is much, much worse. He isn’t supposed to love him, but he does. _**Hell,**_ he does.)

Juyeon wonders if Junyoung will ever fall in love with him. He knows the answer, he’s always known; it’s there, stuck at the back of his mind. Juyeon knows he will never be loved back, because that is simply something Junyoung does not do. He doesn’t love him back, but he always come back. The city is dead quiet and unnaturally peaceful. He should be asleep. He is not.

There is nothing open after midnight but legs. His legs. Juyeon writes a sonnet or two about the contrast of his veins made of gold against his marble skin, and then a few rhymes about how the world changes every time Junyoung speaks, and verses and verses and verses of poetic prose about how there is nothing open after midnight but legs. His legs.

Juyeon wants him to kiss him. So he does. He kisses him because the world is ending and all Juyeon can think about is still his lips. How much he wants to kiss him. The aftershock is there, the emptiness is there, and he loves it. He feels at the galaxy’s edge, tiptoeing at the end of everything he’s ever known. His lips against his are the universe in ecstatic motion as the world ends underneath their feet. Juyeon drowns in his embrace, and commits to the the look in his eyes for the rest of the eternity. 

The world ends. _And so do they._


End file.
